narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Old Narnians
thumb|400x400px|The Old Narnians gathered at the [[Dancing Lawn, as depicted in the Prince Caspian film.]]The Old Narnians, also known as the True Narnians, were a group of inhabitants of the Kingdom of Narnia that were forced into hiding by the Telmarines during the Telmarine Conquest, and fought to free themselves during the Narnian Revolution. History Origins This group of people were forced into hiding when their homeland of Narnia was overtaken by Telmarines, led by Caspian I, in 1998. They fled to the forest after losing the battle, living there for nine generations. During this era, any human Narnians either fled or died out, though some dwarves were able to blend into the Telmarine society and retain their rights. They eventually lost all touch with their forest-dwelling relations and were no longer considered proper Narnians. The War of Deliverance In 2303, during the reign of King Miraz the Usurper, Prince Caspian X the young nephew of Miraz and the true king of the Telmarines joined them after escaping from his uncle's kingdom. Caspian was taken in by the Old Narnians and shown the state of the country from their perspective with the unrightful king Miraz's reign. He was introduced to the members of this group, and already being disposed to disagree with the Telmarine realm, struck a deal with them. They agreed to help him regain his throne and serve him as king if he won them rights and freedom, throwing off the Telmarine yoke. The first war council was held at the Dancing Lawn. It was at this meeting that the Old Narnians led by Caspian began the Narnian Revolution, and formed the Old Narnian army. They then marched to Aslan's How which became their base of operations for the remainder of the war against Miraz. Meanwhile, Miraz summoned his own armies to attack the woods. After a period in which the Narnians were soundly defeated in several battles, the Narnian counsel decided to use the ancient and magical horn of Queen Susan to call up supernatural aid. Shortly before blowing the horn they sent two scouts out to test the results of the experiment, one to Lantern Waste and another to the ruins of Cair Paravel. Their plan was successful, and both Aslan and the Kings and Queens of Old returned to Narnia. On the 12th of Greenroof, 2303, malcontent and sedition amongst the Narnians prompted an assasination attempt on their new king. The attempt was unsuccessful, as loyal Old Narnians turned upon their former comrades who had attempted to create Dark Magic, and killed them in defense of their king. This event was also a defintive point in the group's history becuase it set the tone for the future realm, in which all dark forms of magic were forbidden. Also occuring on the 12th of Greenroof was a battle between the Old Narnians and the Telmarines. It began as a proper duel between High King Peter and King Miraz, but quickly escalated into a battle, dubbed the Second Battle of Beruna. This battle was a victory for the Old Narnians and ended the war. Immediately afterwards, Old Narnians were granted freedom and representation by law, and were restored to their former livings. Old Narnian Creatures * Centaurs * Badgers * Bears * Birds (Various Species) * Black Dwarfs * Boars (Disney adaptation) * Cheetahs * Cyclopes (Disney adaptation) * Dogs * Fauns * Foxes * Giants * Gryphons (Disney adaptations) * Hares * Hedgehogs (book only) * Horses * Hyenas * Jaguars * Jungle Tribe People (BBC adaptations) * Leopards * Mice * Minotaurs (Disney adaptations) * Moles * Otters (Disney adaptation) * Panthers (Disney adaptation) * Pelicans * Raccoons * Rats * Red Dwarfs * Satyrs * Squirrels * Stags * Tigers (Disney adaptations) * Vultures * Wolves Battles fought * First Battle of Aslan's How * Second Battle of Aslan's How * Telmarine Castle Night Raid (In the film) * Assassination Attempt on Caspian X * Duel of Aslan's How * Second Battle of Beruna Appearances * ''Prince Caspian: Return to Narnia'' (book, appearance) * ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (book, mentioned) * ''The Last Battle'' (book, mentioned) * ''Prince Caspian & The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (1989 BBC serial, appearance) * Prince Caspian (2008 film, appearance) de:Narnianen Category:Organisations Category:Species Category:Old Narnians Category:Prince Caspian Category:Armies